Ink
by Socrates7727
Summary: Draco was fifteen when he decided he was going to get a tattoo. No parlor would give him one, of course, and his father was not about to give him permission but Draco wanted it so he hatched a plan... which unfortunately relied on Potter. Oneshot for now, Drarry-ish? HPDM-ish?


AN I don't own HP or any of the characters! Please let me know if I should continue this!

* * *

Draco was fifteen when he decided he was going to get a tattoo. No parlor would give him one, of course, and his father was not about to give him permission but Draco wanted it so he begun to research. Within a month, he found the spell that he hoped would work. The only issue was the pain.

Draco was no stranger to pain, hell he'd been crucio'd enough times to be able to withstand receiving a tattoo without an pain potions. And yet, the spell was incredibly complicated and required full concentration, which he had much less confidence in his ability to maintain. He debated and deliberated for over a week. None of the other Slytherins could know about the tattoo, for fear of his father finding out, but he didn't have any other options. Thus, it was with grudging understanding that he cornered Potter.

"I have a proposition," Potter glared at him, but was evidently listening because he stayed quiet. "I'll tutor you in Potions if you do something for me." Potter crossed his arms, but stayed in his chair. Silently, Draco cursed himself for even considering Potter as an option and he stood, ready to forget the whole thing, but Potter stopped him.

"Okay, what do you want?" They were far from alone in the library, but their little alcove felt isolate enough so Draco took a seat across from him. He couldn't believe he was doing this, honestly. Any yet, he folded his hands on the table and muttered a silencing charm.

"There's a spell, but I need someone else to perform it." Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Why?"

"Because it's painful and I won't be able to focus enough to do it myself. You're the main person who enjoys hurting me, so… You in or out, Potter?" Harry hummed, seemingly thinking it over, before he finally nodded.

"Okay, but not because I enjoy hurting you. You have to know that that isn't true." Draco snorted, but it was better to pick his battles, he decided.

"Whatever you say. Meet me tonight in the astronomy tower."

* * *

Draco sat, waiting, and cursed Potter for giving him ample time to second guess his plan. If the spell didn't work… His father would quite literally kill him for daring to mar his skin with anything other than the dark mark. For some reason, that didn't stop him, though.

"Hey, so what's the spell?" Wordlessly, Draco passed the page to the Gryffindor. He'd ripped it from a book in the restricted section, clearly, but Harry didn't comment on the torn edge. He merely skimmed it.

"You want a tattoo?" Draco heard the disdain dripping form Harry's voice, and stiffened.

"Don't give me that look. It's not the dark mark." He pulled a second piece of paper from his robes and handed it over. For a second, they both just stared at the drawing. Harry reached out and ran his fingers gently over the little dragon, as if he could feel the leathery skin through the pencil stroke. Draco merely watched.

"Did you draw this?" He nodded, but Harry was still staring at the page. "Can I ask why you want a tattoo so badly?" Draco sighed. He knew, realistically, that Harry wouldn't do it without asking at least a few questions, by the still grit his teeth.

"I want my body to be mine before anyone else's." For a second, it looked like he'd managed to shock the Gryffindor speechless, but then Harry swallowed hard. They both knew what meant, and Draco half expected Harry to launch into a lecture about intentions or some shit, but he didn't. He glanced between the drawing and the spell.

"You trust me to do this?"

"It's not like I have a lot of other options. Better you than someone who's loyal to my father." Harry nodded, but the Gryffindor seemed weirdly sobered now, as if Draco had said something profound without realizing it. They merely sat there, stuck. Finally, Harry looked up at him with nothing short of determination in his face. Thankfully, the Gryffindor spared him the lecture on pain and how he was permanently changing his appearance. Draco didn't' want to go into how he was so sure he could handle the pain. Harry seemed willing to take his word for it, thank Merlin.

"Silencing charm?" Draco shook his head. He knew his body and his mind well enough to know how he reacted to pain—he wouldn't scream or yell, even if he wanted to. Instead, he motioned to where he'd scribbled beneath the drawing. IT was an immobilizing charm, and from the look on Harry's face he recognized it.

"Are you sure this is necessary?" Draco fixed him with a serious expression, though. He knew himself, and he knew how he reacted to physical pain. His throat would close and his mouth with refuse to make a sound, no matter how hard he tried. But his body would thrash. The last time his father had used the cruciatus curse on him, Draco had thrashed so hard that he'd managed to break three of his fingers and knock himself unconscious. The spell was necessary.

"You're sure?" He nodded, and lay back on the floor for Harry to cast the charm. "Where do you want it?" Draco gestured to his left forearm, ignoring the look he earned from Harry for it. It didn't matter. If everything went as planned, the tattoo would move constantly. True, it would be more sensitive whenever it was on his left forearm, but it would move regardless. Besides, it was the principle behind it.

"You ready?" Again, he nodded, and Harry cast the first charm, immobilizing his limbs. Deep breaths. Draco hated the sensation of being restrained and he struggled to control his breathing until a sudden touch stole his attention. Harry had laid a hand on his chest.

Immediately, Draco whipped his head around to stare at Harry. He stayed quiet—and not because of any spell—but he blinked up at the Gryffindor and watched in utter disbelief as his breathing slowed. He was surprised that Harry was touching him, of course, but he was even more shocked that it was actually helping.

"You're sure about this?" Draco nodded, and watched Harry place the tip of his wand against his forearm. Vaguely, he heard Harry's voice begin the spell, following the page of step-by-step instructions that Draco had given him. It all disappeared, though. He lost the sounds as he felt the spell begin to burn into his skin.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading! Please please please review and let me know if I should continue this?


End file.
